Enough of Me
by Silver Dreamcatcher
Summary: This is a songfic to Melissa Etheridge's song Enough of Me. um...Please read and review. RP x HY


Title:Enough of Me  
  
Summary: Songfic to Melissa Etheridge's song Enough of me. R for language. By The Way...Trowa and Catherine are NOT related in this story!! I don't own the song or any of the Gundam stuff.  
  
By: SilverDreamcatcher  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst...Songfic  
  
  
  
Relena stared out the window, reminiscing about the past ten years. She never did really recover from the war. No one did. They all needed someone to love, but none would openly admit it. Duo wasn't his old cheerful self, though she knew he would be-if only he would admit he loved Hilde. As for Hilde, well, she was the same. Quatre had not spoken to anyone for two years, and wasn't seen in the news at all. He had practically disappeared. Dorothy was still one of the angriest individuals anyone had ever seen. Those two would be good for each other. Trowa was still quiet, and, Catherine had once told Relena that she was scared to tell Trowa her feelings. She didn't want to be rejected. As far as Wufei and Sally went, well, the vehemently argued they didn't like each other, but people would often catch them staring at each other. Her brother and Noin were the only two to admit love, but the had disappeared to Mars. That left only one individual, beside herself, and that was Heero. "I will admit I love him when He shows affection." She frequently told her friends. But, of course, he didn't. She realized she and Heero were the two worst hurt people from the war, and she also knew he was the only one who could heal her wounds.   
  
We were all wounded in some domestic war   
I found you to settle my score   
You looked like father   
You felt like mother   
My mind told my heart   
There is no other  
  
But he had disappeared five years ago, after their one night of passion. Everyone had tried to find him, but to no avail. She had realized it could ruin her career, but she had wanted it to, so that she could be a normal person. Unfortunately, when the public found out the baby was Heero's, they were overjoyed that a hero like that had given her a baby. "I tricked my mind into believing he loved me," She whispered. "But he didn't." She had pushed away her pride, and let him take her like a whore. "The only difference," she thought, "is that he didn't pay me."  
  
And I gave you my soul  
And every ounce of control  
I gave you my skin  
And my original sin   
I gave you my pride and my side  
oh my pride  
  
"And then he left," He had told her afterwards that he never had love her. "Heero," he was just showing her how weak she was, he had told her as he walked out her front door, and her life.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Heero! Please don't leave!" Relena had cried as he pulled his jeans. "I-" she paused as a sob escaped her throat. "I love you."  
  
"Relena, I am simply showing you just how weak you are." Heero quickly covered the glimmer of agony in his eyes, making sure the woman in front of him hadn't seen it. "You will never be strong...and I will never love you.  
****End Flashback****  
"Mommy?" Relena suddenly became aware of the five-year-old girl standing worriedly by her leg, trying to shake it. Her long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back, and her aqua colored eyes shining in excitement. A colbat blue shirt beneath overall shorts made her one of the most innocent things anyone had ever seen. "Everyone is here. And Uncle Duo brought you a gift," After months of trying, Relena finally convinced her friends to come for a reunion.  
  
"Alright, Takara, sweetie. Let's go," Relena had decided to name her daughter after the Japanese word for precious treasure, after Heero. Relena followed her daughter down the hall of her old farmhouse. Eventually, she had resigned, and she couldn't be happier. "Why don't you run and see if the cookies are done."  
  
Ain't that enough   
I turned your dreams into lightning   
Ain't that enough  
I held the world back for you   
Ain't that enough  
I loved you past the point of dying   
Ain't that enough of me for you  
  
Relena gasped at the sight before her. All the couples were paired up, with Hilde and Duo in the middle, obviously engaged, from the appearance of the diamond ring on Hilde's finger. A tear fell from Relena's eye...another...another...another. She couldn't help it. She was happy, sure, but she couldn't help be jealous. She wanted that with Heero. "So you finally came to your senses! I'm so happy!" And then she fell. Her legs just gave out. She couldn't take it anymore. She started to laugh, then exclaimed, "I admit it. I love him!" Hilde was immediately at her side. Relena couldn't be happier that Takara wasn't there to witness her fall. "I Love Heero Yuy, I am weak, and I did put aside my pride. Now look where I am. An old, ugly, worthless weakling with no one to love me! Don't let Takara see me like this!" Sally nodded, and hugged Relena before exiting to the kitchen with Catherine in tow.  
  
"Relena," Wufei stepped forward, "You are one of the strongest people I have ever met."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm weak! Admit it!" She tried to hold back her sobs, "Look at me now! You call that strong!"  
  
I was so sure one and one gave you one   
My noisy love is coming undone  
Now you leave like father   
Disappointed like mother   
And I know in my heart  
There is no other  
  
"No Relena. You aren't weak," Relena gasped, "I love you, Relena. I'm sorry." Heero Yuy strode over to her, and kneeled down beside her. Everyone in the room left, leaving the two alone. "I love you Relena. I'm sorry. I was just scared. I didn't understand how to deal with my emotions, but I got help."  
  
Relena fell into his arms, eyeing him intently. Slowly, he bent down, and Relena closed her eyes. They met in a sweet kiss. When they pulled away, Relena whimpered, "Please don't leave me again."  
  
Heero nodded his head and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny box, and opened it to reveal a Diamond and Emerald ring with wing. "Relena Peacecraft, will you marry me?"  
  
Relena nodded and pulled his head down to meet hers as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
And I gave you my soul  
And every ounce of control  
And I gave you my shame   
And my eternal flame   
And I gave you my need and my seed Oh my need   
Why can't you hold on  
  



End file.
